


Little Lies

by Aaronlisa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Alice lies to herself when it comes to Bella.





	Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #123 (lies) at femslash100.

Ever since she had first _seen_ Bella long before she arrived in Forks, Alice had told herself a myriad of little lies to convince herself that she felt nothing more than sisterly love and affection for Bella. She held onto the fact that what she saw could be changed and that she could change it. Alice refused to be the one who would break Edward’s heart, so she did everything within her power to change what she had seen. She lied to herself so many times, ranging from how she did not love Bella like Edward did to how she really didn’t want to kiss Bella. So she lied and denied herself pleasure on the chance that she could change what she saw. 

**END**


End file.
